Let Me In
by BrightAsNight
Summary: He was the last person Randy thought would lure him out of Hell. SLASH. Roman Reigns/Randy Orton


**[A/N]** _This is a pairing that I had been fascinated with lately. I always bow myself to pure love making, so this one-shot won't have the word 'rough' written in it. Bottom/Orton, being comforted by a person that he has never laid his eyes on outside the ring. I hope you enjoy, as much as I did while writing this. this may be the first officially Reigns/Orton (as the main pairing) story in this site. That is all. P.S. I'm a sucker for intimate moments in the shower._

Disgustful grunts and groans reached his ears. Another day, another filthy moment. Another day, with another man. He despised being there, unable to do something while the man he craved to own got used… Used, like a rag doll that was about to get dumped for donation. His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. One move… one move with his fist and the door would be broken. He would get the one he wanted and he will be out of here, fuck the rest.

"Reigns," someone touched his shoulder. He flinched, realizing that he had been in some kind of a trauma. His chest was heaving, breaths puffing out hard and fast. His chocolate brown eyes met with dull hazels. "Let's get out of here."

Just a mere shake of his head, and his eyes cast towards the door again, his glare so heated that it could burn a hole through the door. He was in pain… he was suffering… Reigns could feel it, but he had no power to stop it. only if he will let him…

"He's not worth it," those words echoed through his head. His head snapped to the side, his face twisting in rage as he stared directly into the older man's eyes. his fingers were twitching, begging to be wrapped around his so-called team mate's throat and strangle him to death.

"He's worth every second I spend on him," he hissed, his nose almost gracing the other's as their proximity became non-existent. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him away from the other man, yet he could see no hate. He only saw worry and sadness. The same emotion he felt towards the man inside that room with another monster, getting his soul scarred. Why couldn't they understand what he felt for him? Was he the only one that could see past the cold hearted, seething Viper? Was he the only one who saw the barely concealed scars and bruises on that tan skin? Was he the only one who could recognize the forced back pain in that perfectionist's voice?

The arms around him disappeared. And he blinked, realizing that it was dark around him. How long had he been standing there? But still, he could feel the rage flowing through him as his eyes caught the sight of that door again. There was no one around him,not a soul in sight. It was time.

XX

Cold.

That word described the temperature of water which cascaded down on his body, flowing deliberately through the impressive bumps and curves of his muscles, plus, the scars and bruises of his skin. That word pointed out the way he has been feeling lately. That word described how everyone was acting around him lately. He was that much disgusting. He could still feel hands all over his body, and the spots that had been bitten burning as cold water made contact. A pained sigh slipped out of his lips, as he rested his head against the tiled wall, leaning backwards.

He was tired. So fucking exhausted of the life he was having. Life…in which he only existed. He didn't live. What was the point? That he was a worthless piece of trash. At least, that's what everyone has been saying to him. Or better yet, some preferred to call him 'whore.' Once he was this certain ball of energy, and then he became the flames in he depth of hell. Then it all went downhill, through the pitch of hell and into nowhere. He was nothing. Funny how one could voluntarily make you a throne in the clouds and then tear that throne apart. He felt sick to the pitch of his stomach.

One could only stand so much.

Something warm curled around his hand. His head jerked up, steel eyes boring into bright, chocolate browns. Then his eyes dropped to his hand. His hand was being held… fingers locked into his own, intertwining with a strong hold. In a way it felt… comforting. Then the walls inside him lifted themselves back up. He closed his eyes, drawing his hand to his chest.

"What do you want?" was spoken in strained, held back words.

"You," was the response he got. his eyes snapped open again. Now… that wasn't a word unfamiliar to him, but the way it was voiced, spoken, it pierced through his heart like a newly sharpened dagger cutting through flesh. But then again, this was a new one. New tricks, new charms, to lure him in. He had caught this man, Roman Reigns, the proud Samoan often staring at him across the halls, lingering touches and brushes of skin now and then, and small smiles in his lips whenever they caught their eyes together, which he had never seen Reigns flash other people.

And he had waited, waited until the man himself approach him. And look now, here he is. Standing right in front of him, hovering over his limp body. Then he slowly moved to turn his back toward the man, wanting the man to give what he asked for. His elbow was caught, and gently, he was turned around. "Randy…" there was a strange rhythm to the way is name was spoken. "Look at me." And just like he obeyed every other's command, he rose his eyes up to fix upon those chocolate browns. Reigns' square jaws twitched, partially from slight anger and partially from… what looked like need.

"I didn't mean it like that," he raised his hand slowly, to touch Randy's face. His chest wrenched painfully when the slender man cringed violently, his breaths coming out shallow and ragged. "I'm not going to hurt you," then he touched the soft skin of his cheek, cupping it and turning Randy's face so he'd have to look at Reigns. And he did. His eyes were a dull grey, tainted with disdain at himself as they stared back at Reigns with a confused and sad expression.

To Randy, Roman Reigns was…. Paradoxical. Yeah, that was the best way to describe him. What was this man planning in his head? His head cocked to his side, grey eyes scanning over the chiseled face in search of something… Something that would give the Samoan away. But he found none. And he had almost forgotten they were still under the shower, with ice cold water splashing down on both of their bodies. Randy's naked one and Roman's… fully clothed one. It was odd. Roman Reigns didn't seem to care about that. The black t-shirt he wore clung to his skin like second skin, now wet and water dripping from the hem of it. it highlighted his chest and abs, making his biceps appear larger than they really were. The dark washed jeans he wore were second to none, glued to his strong thighs. The usually loose black curtain of hair was pulled back, twisted to a small bun in the back of his head.

Handsome, was an underestimated word.

Was he really thinking that? Randy wondered as his eyes dropped to the floor once again. The larger man pressed against his body, lightly as if not trying to make him uncomfortable. His face leaned forward, lips gracing Randy's cheek in a feather light touch. "All I'm asking, is a chance," his lips moved against Randy's cheek, hot breath against the soft flesh spreading an affectionate warmth which Randy started to want more and more by the passing second.

"No," he whispered. "Please, no,"he placed his hands on the other's hard chest, lightly pushing away. There was a burning sensation in his eyes, which he chose to ignore as he continued to move away from the man who was nearly embracing him in an addictive way.

"Randy," his name was spoken again, softly and Reigns' pulled away the tiniest bit. "Don't… Don't push me away."

"I-I can't…." a silent sob escaped from him lips. And then he pursed them, refusing to let his control slip but he was failing, horribly failing at it. How could he, when the other's arms snaked around him, locking in a vice hold and pulling his body against him. And for his own horror, he found himself leaning against him, clutching handfuls of the black material of Reigns' shirt in his hands as he buried his face against the man's neck.

Roman knew that Randy was crying. With cold water cascading down on them, it was hard to miss the hot liquid that pooled against his neck. His beauty had broken down. Broken down to the point of almost impossible for anyone to piece him back together. But for Randy, Roman would do anything. He would sacrifice anything if it meant that he get to keep him all to himself.

XX

"Will you tell me..." he stopped, when he noticed what the other man was doing.

Randy's palm was patting the top of Roman's newly bought pet, a black kitten with white paws. As the kitten nuzzled its face against Randy's hand, Roman watched as something like affection flash across the man's face, a hint of a smile breaking across his handsome face. He almost felt jealousy of the kitten who was receiving more attention from Randy than himself. And Randy hadn't even heard him.

Half an hour ago they had arrived to Roman's private apartment. He was almost surprised when Randy had agreed to come with him to spend the time. It has only been a week since their incident in the shower, and he didn't know if Randy trusted him enough to come to his apartment for the night. And to the best of his knowledge... Randy hasn't been touched by anyone the whole week. And that gave merryful thoughts to Roman, though his tongue was itching to ask some questions that has been nagging him.

It was as if Randy's attention had turned only for him. What did that mean?

He slowly walked over to where Randy was, and crept up from behind. Snaking his arms around the other's much smaller frame, he planted his lips on his shoulder. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and Randy spinning around to face him with slightly widened eyes and his hands about to push Roman away. When he finally saw who it was, his hands fell loosely at his sides and dropped his gaze.

"What were you thinking about?" A finger under Randy's chin, lifting his face up.

"Nothing... Just... Random things," a barely audible voice said. Then, his nose was bumped with Roman's.

"And what are these 'random things' you were so deeply engulfed in were?"

He watched as Randy began to squirm in his arms, as if trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Not happening. His arms tightened around the slender figure. But he did give him space, because in his eyes he saw the hesitation and reluctance Randy was struggling with. Then, Randy slumped his shoulders forward, probably giving up fighting against Roman's hold. And that made Roman Reigns happy in a strange way.

"W-why... Why are you doing this?" It was barely a whisper.

"Doing what?" Roman asked, although he knew what Randy meant. With a perfectly cocked eye brow, he tilted his head to the side.

Anger scrunched up Randy's face. His hands pushed Roman away, the surprising movement causing Roman to stumble back. He looked at Randy confused, and noticed the man had turned his back on to him again. His fists were balled up to fists, shoulders going up and down as he breathed harshly. If Roman hadn't known better, he would have thought that Randy was having a fit. "Why do you act like you... you care about me!?" He nearly shouted it.

"Randy," Roman called, with the softest voice he could manage. But he stayed on his place, knowing that the other needed some space. "Randy please look at me." Instead, Randy slammed his hands down on the table, making the stunned kitten jump down from it and run away. "Look at me, God dammit!" his voice was somewhat harsh. But it didn't matter, because the tone made Randy to look at him.

"First of all, I'm not _acting_ it," he gritted out, his own hands clenching to fists. "Secondly... I like you," he fought to keep his eyes on Randy as he said this, noticing Randy visibly flinching at his words. "I really like you. And I want you."

"How can you like me?!" Randy whispered, disdain at himself crossing his beautiful features. Right then and there Roman wanted to hug the life out of him and say it will be okay. "I'm nothing but a filthy who-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Roman bellowed, storming towards Randy. He managed to take a vice grip on Randy's elbow before he cringed away. "Shut your mouth! You're not saying that under my roof!"

Then he himself cringed away, at the fear in Randy's eyes. He only saw how Randy's lips moved in a silent hiss, begging Roman not to hurt him. And it made Roman wonder how much of pain Randy had been through. His hands rested on the table, either side of Randy and trapping him in between. He gently pressed his face against Randy's neck, in an attempt to calm him down. He inhaled his unique scent, a smell of foreign spice and leather with a hint of cologne.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against Randy's hot skin, loving when a shiver went through the other man. His nails dug into Roman's biceps, but a faint nod and a mumbled 'you didn't hurt me,' made Roman's heart melt. He pulled away, one of his palm touching Randy's cheek and caressing the soft flesh.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what others did to you," it was like Roman was craving those words into his mind, piercing through his chest and stabbing at his heart. "They will no longer touch you-"

"It was my choice, Roman," despite the fact that Randy saying his name made his heart jump, Roman frowned. Was Randy finally opening up to him? "It has always been my choice."

"Explain," it was now or never.

"-I just wanted..." he screwed his eyes shut, not letting the images crawl up to his head. "I wanted a push... I wanted people to remember who I was, I wanted to be known for who I am, to hold a place in the company. So... So I went to him..."

"Hu-" Roman was cut off, as a palm covered his lips, blocking out his words.

"Please... Don't say that name," Randy pleaded. "He said he couldn't do anything, as it was hard for them to find a place for him when they had so many storylines on-going. But he said he would try his best... If I gave myself up for him. And... And I did," a quiet sob broke out into the thin air. His arms wrapped around Roman, hugging the man back. In the pitch of his heart, Roman smiled. Not only Randy was opening up, but he was also seeking comfort from him. He gladly let Randy bury his face against his neck, trying to ignore the rage that was flowing through his body.

"I thought it was only for once. But boy..." he let out a shuddered breath. "Was I wrong. One day I stood up and told him that the deal was off and I couldn't do it anymore. He acted normal, so very normal that I didn't even think of what he would... what he would... The next day when I came to work I realized that I was screwed. He fucked me up. He broke me down to the point where I would never be able to stand up. Rumors... Pictures... He destroyed my life, Roman...

"Baby..." Randy broke down, slipping out of control as Roman said that word. "I'm sorry."

XX

A startled mewl rang through his ears. He looked up, concern etched into his face. A hint of pain flickered through Randy's features, his eyes squeezed shut. "Hold on... I'm gonna-"

"No!" the other yelled, locking his arms around Roman and pulling him onto his body, wincing as he did so. "I-I'm just so-sore," he stuttered, gently wriggling his hips to adjust on Roman's shaft. Roman pursed his lips, his chest tightening as he forced back a moan, feeling Randy clench around his length. His walls were contracting, as if trying to choke his dick to death. Slight pants echoed through the room. A faint nod and a mouthed 'move' against his skin gave Roman permission.

And he moved, slowly jerking his hips forward, earning another strained hiss from Randy. He nipped on Randy's throat, marking him. From this day on he was Roman's, and was _only_ his. Randy's hands slid down to Roman's shoulders, digging his fingers into his muscles as Roman began to thrust up inside him. Then they crawled upward, with the softest touch lingering on Roman's skin and pulled off the band that was holding Roman's long, dark hair in a ponytail.

Randy bit his lip, his cerulean eyes wandering over the raven flocks that framed Roman's square face. He ran his hands through Roman's hair, gripping handfuls and pressed against his skull, quietly asking Roman to tilt his head down. Pausing for a moment, Roman obeyed, eyes widening when Randy kissed him in his lips. To this moment they have not had kissed although they were tangled up in plain white sheets in a master bed and embracing one another, and he was more than surprised when Randy was the first one to make a move.

Randy's lips weren't the softest. Chapped, calloused, from countless times of busted lips but they had a velvety feeling as well. Capturing his bottom lip, Roman applied perfect sucktion, nipping occasionally and earning delightful moans from the man underneath him. Roman bit down on Randy's lip harder, as he felt his fingers scraping his skull through his hair. Then his tongue traced his abused lip, slipping inside Randy's hot cavern and wrestling against Randy's own hot and wet, plush flesh.

It was when Randy rolled his hips, pushing down himself on Roman's member he remembered that he was inside Randy. Grunting into the addicting kiss, he started to thrust his hips forward, his length rubbing on Randy's silken tunnel and creating friction. He knew pain had dulled away as Randy was no longer wincing and his body was loose, he approximately let his hips gain speed. Every thrust that slammed inside Randy loosened him a little more, making it easy for Roman to sink deep inside him. He rubbed Randy's impressive thighs, causing the man to wrap them around Roman's waist.

A rush of a heat waved down Roman's body, as his cock buried to the hilt inside his lover. He let out a deep growl, mixing with Randy's guttural moan. They pressed against until there was no space between them at all, their faces buried in each other's necks. Randy was practically curled around Roman, his senses filled with Roman's intoxicating scent. His eyes rolled back to his head as he gasped, feeling Roman's thrust hit dead on his prostate. A sob of pleasure dragged out of his lips, his head throwing back as jolts of pleasure rocked his body. He pushed his ass to meet Roman's thrusts, his nails dragging down Roman's broad back, hearing a hiss from him, yet no complain.

He mewled when his love button was stabbed by Roman's length again, words to go faster rolling off his tongue. And he felt Roman obey, as he had been the whole night, increasing the pace and almost relentlessly pounding into him. Constant stabs at his ultra-sensitive nub threw Randy over the edge, and before he knew, his body shuddered violently, thick blobs of cum erupting from his cock and coating both his and Roman's stomachs, the heat in his abdomen starting to cool down.

He held on to Roman, his lips gracing Roman's as he waited until Roman reached his climax. It didn't take long. A several more hard, deep slams and Roman was filling him with his seed, some of the liquid seeping out of Randy's rosette because of the lack of space. Then Randy let Roman go, falling limp on the bed. It was then his back started to ache, as he had been curled up in an awkward way a moment ago. But he didn't regret it, no.

This had been the first night in many years he has not regretted, has welcomed the pain. And it was all because of this man, this Samoan that was spooning him from behind. His shaft was still inside him, and he felt unusually full and complete, Not that he would complain, but he moved away , causing Roman's member to pull off. Seeing the hurtful look on Roman's face, Randy quickly turned to the opposite side and snuggled closer to Roman. "I wanted to see your face," he murmured, his thumb brushing over Roman's swollen lips.

Giving a heart melting smile, Roman pressed Randy against him, leaning and stealing a kiss from the unsuspecting man. "You were perfect," he said, caressing Randy's cheek as it flushed. This was a side of the beauty, that no one has and no one ever will see except Roman.

"Thank you," he said, hiding more than half of his face in the pillow. Roman's smile widened as he rubbed the back of Randy's neck soothingly.

"Is that how you thank me? I expected a better treatment," he teased, chuckling when Randy punched his chest lightly, and then tweaked one of his nipples.

"Fuck off."

"Thought I fucked yo earlier," he grinned and then mocked a frown. "Wait, scratch that. We didn't _fuck_. I made love to you..."

A moment of silence, and slowly, Randy fully turned his face to the other man. "Roman..."

"All I'm asking is to give me a chance, Randy. This may sound sappy and cheesy but... My priority is to make you happy. And what makes you happy makes me happy," then he chuckled, mumbling 'like in the movies,' "Just please... Give me a chance to prove myself. You enjoyed tonight, didn't you? He waited until approval flashed across Randy's eyes. "I can make you feel that again, and I'm not planning to do it only via sex, but having our personal moments as well. So... Please _let me in_, baby."

Randy looked into the warm chocolate eyes, debating whether or not to give in. The man had not hurt him so far, intentionally, and what he had confessed moments ago had warmed his heart. In a way it was strange for him, seemingly received coldness for a long time, it was weird for him to feel this much melted.

"Fine," he heard his tongue roll out the word. And he was surprised at himself. He has lead a man into his head and mind again. A pair of soft lips sealed the deal, and pulled him against a chest. His lips twitched in a smile, curving against Roman's chest. He was undeniably satisfied, and he also felt the satisfaction radiating off Roman. Maybe this was a new beginning for an unknown destination. Maybe this was a path to destruction.

Either way, Randy let himself fall.


End file.
